Rashida Zidan/Planning
=Soundtrack= *Omega - SZA *Mad About U - Cappa *Pity Party - Melanie Martinez *Fantasy - Alina Baraz & Galimatias *Tip of My Tongue - Sam Bruno *Never Forget You - Zara Larsson & MNEK *Don't Let Me Down by The Chainsmokers (Ft Daya) =Aesthetics= ---- Rashida Zidan/Character Aesthetic Rashida The Achiever/The Peacemaker *(b. December 31st 2004) Megan Markle as a Sphynx cat She was raised in the hot desert city of Al-Arīsh, 344 kilometers (214 mi) Northeast of Cairo. She has had no maternal figure to guide her, her mother died in childbirth, and her grandmother passed before she was born. She was brought up by the two most important men in her life, her father, and her grandfather, two former Keepers/Chasers for the Egyptian National Quidditch team. She idolized both men as a child. Nothing changed as she aged into adulthood, except the way she tried to emulate them, and succeeded in doing so. Rashida-Zidan(1).jpg Rashida-Zidan (2).jpg Rashida-Zidan(3).jpg Rashida-Zidan(4).jpg :Dream Job — Professional Quidditch Player/Beater :Goals — Play in the World Cup :Hobbies — Pets (Cat) Wand Ebony Phoenix Feather :Boggart & Why — Black Magic (Envy/Jinxes) :Patronus — Goat :Respect, Dignity, Courage, Sturdiness, Independence :Patronus Memory — :Amortentia & Why — Falafel, Cooked bush okra, Jute leaves Family vincit omnia veritas = truth conquers all things Zidan Family :Relationship With Family — |-|Overall= |-|Aten Fam= ::First-born son Skyler Gisondo/Matt Lanter ::Second-born twin/daughters Breanna Yde/Samantha Harris Aten Twins ::conceived in 2035 (5 year later) (Kenya Jayla) (Kenya -- Young/Teen and Jayla -- Young/Teen) |-|Sobek= Love/Admiration/Respect. She was betrothed to Sobek at the age of 12, her betrothal to him was announced at the age of seven. She has been in love with him since she was five years old. The fact that their marriage is arrange makes her feel tense around him despite the fact that he is the person she has become closest to in the entire world. |-|Ummi= Respect. Shida never got to know her mother, the little she does know about her from Walidy and Jaddo has lead to a great deal of unwavering admiration and respect. She is thinking of switching to chaser because she has finally learned after all the years that her mother was Chaser for Egypt in addition to serving as Beater. |-|Walidy= Love. Her father is the only parent she has ever had, she had Jaddo but he is not a parent. |-|Jaddo= Love. Her grandfather, despite not being an actual parent, had a heavy hand in raising her. ---- :Relationship Status — Heartbroken/Betrothed :Orientation — Unknown (Pansexual) :First Kiss — Sobek Aten (End of 7th year at Uagadou) :Virginity — (Will be Sobek) :Physical Attraction — Facial Attractiveness, Body scent, Musculature :Personality Attraction — Emotional intelligence :Love Language — Words of Affirmation, Acts of Service :Act Around Crush — Uber-confident :Flirting Skills — Playful :Current Loves — Sobek Aten :Platonic Loves — Farrah Mooneim :Possible Loves — :Past Loves — Farrah Mooneim :Kids — Three; Horus (nicknamed Hero), Jayla, and Kenya :Marriage — Betrothed to Sobek Aten (Will wed in Late 2030-Early 2031) :Jealousy — RP History Rashida Zidan/RPs · Rashida Zidan/Bekshida Past RPs Category:Character Planning